tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Machine
The Dream Machine is an advanced Type-7 Chip developed by Irvine McFarland for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Unlike a regular Chip the Dream Machine is able to manipulate a person's mind directly, rather than simply grafting onto it and acting as a sort of override. Function Chips use a small hypodermic-style needle to connect itself to a person through their skin, delivering a very small dose of Type-7 in the process. Due to the limited connectivity the ideal place for the Chip is the back of the neck as it allows for easier access to brain functions. The Chip, ideally flesh-colored to avoid detection, acts as a receiver to special remote control devices, though they can also be connected to laptops and even receive wireless signals, though their detection range is quite small. The application of the Chip ensures that any Type-7 in the person's system will effectively not pass through, keeping a person in suspended animation almost indefinitely. The Chip can allow a person to regain full control of their body, but with a quick signal the subject will freeze again. As Type-7 affects brain functions the Chip can be used to access them as well, though it is limited by the software guiding it. Where the Dream Machine differs is it is able to access the subconscious, which is normally not possible. History Since joining the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Irvine McFarland had an interest in exploring the Type-7 Chip, but Marika Bran and in particular Makeda Getachew shot down his proposals. Left with nothing to do when time was frozen thanks to the Durga Hourglass and Stillsville Camera creating a sort of magical feedback, Irvine worked on his project, testing it on Katie Grant and Lucienne Christophe with great success. The Assistant Director promptly decided to fund the project for further research. Uses One function the Dream Machine has is it is able to affect its namesake: dreams. The Dream Machine is able to trigger acetylcholine, required for Rapid Eye Movement (REM) sleep, but the human body is still suspended in a general state of stasis. The trigger allows access to higher brain waves that Type-7 traditionally inhibits, allowing for the projection of images into the individual's subconscious. Intense imagery can damage the state of stasis, though only slightly due to the other chemicals present in Type-7 which ensure muscle rigidity. Another function of the Dream Machine is post-stasis suggestion. After a subject wearing the Dream Machine is brought out of a freeze state it is possible that they'll react as programmed, once again through the access of sleep. Taking its basis in the idea that people being controlled by Chips are in the Non-REM 3 stage of sleep, the Dream Machine can prey upon the suggestible mind almost as if the subject were hypnotized. Currently after the Chip is removed and the subject unfrozen they do what was told of them, only aware of their actions after they've finished. See Also * Type-7 Chip * Type-7 Category:Science and Technology Category:Freeze Science Category:ITEA